Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a voice acquiring apparatus and a voice recognition method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a voice acquiring apparatus and a voice recognition method thereof which recognizes a user's voice.
Description of the Related Art
A voice recognition function is used in various electronic apparatuses such as a digital television (TV), an air conditioner, a home theater, a personal computer (PC), and a mobile phone, etc.
To perform the voice recognition function, a main apparatus such as a TV should have a microphone to receive a user's voice and a voice recognition engine to recognize the input voice, and the voice recognition engine may compare the input voice with a stored candidate instruction words, and recognize the voice according to a result of comparison.
However, the related art electronic apparatus which has the voice recognition function has a fixed means to receive the user's voice, and thus is difficult to utilize various input means such as a mobile phone inputting voice. Also, if many candidate instruction words are provided, a rate of recognition would be increased, but the electronic apparatus should compare the candidate instruction words, resulting in a slower voice recognition processing speed. Further, as the storage capacity of the main apparatus is limited, the number of the candidate instruction words may not be increased continuously.